Middle Earth's First Boy Band
by FF Fanatic
Summary: Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn suddenly burst into song whilst on their way to Mordor with the rest of the Fellowship. What's going on?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord Of The Rings or any of its characters. Also I don't own the song Men In Tights or the dance routine that goes with it or the film "Men In Tights".  
  
AN - I really hope you like this fanfic. It is something random that I came up with and I would like to thank one of my friends for helping me with the ideas for it.  
  
Middle Earth's First Boy Band  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring was walking through a forest on their way to Mordor. The sun was slowly beginning to set behind the trees. Eventually Aragorn held up his hand, indicating for the rest of the Fellowship to stop.  
  
Aragorn: We shall rest here for the night.  
  
Gandalf: Yes, it does look like a good place to rest.  
  
Aragorn: Everyone help set up the camp.  
  
Pippin and Merry immediately pulled some food out of one of the bags and began to eat it. Gandalf, Frodo and Sam lay the bedrolls on the floor, whilst the rest of the Fellowship, except for Pippin and Merry set up the rest of the camp.  
  
Legolas had gone to fetch some wood to make a fire. As he re-entered the camp he began to whistle a tune to himself. Everyone glanced up at him, but just thought he was in a good mood. Suddenly Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli walked casually up to Legolas. All four of them arranged themselves in a line and turned to face Gandalf and the four hobbits. Then Legolas stamped his left foot and Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli all burst into song and started to dance. (AN - They are doing the exact dance that the Merry Men do, in the film "Men in Tights", when they are singing the song Men In Tights.)  
  
Aragorn/Boromir/Legolas/Gimli: We're men,  
  
We're men in tights.  
  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
  
We're men,  
  
We're men in tights.  
  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right!  
  
We may look like sissies,  
  
But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!  
We're men.  
  
We're men in tights.  
  
Always on guard defending the people's rights.  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la.  
We're men. Manly men!  
  
We're men in tights. Yes!  
  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
We're men.  
  
We're men in tights.  
  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right!  
We may look like pansies,  
  
But don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights!  
We're men.  
  
We're men in tights, tight tights,  
  
Always on guard defending the people's rights.  
When you're in a fix,  
  
Just call for the men in tights.  
  
We're butch!  
  
Finally Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir stopped singing and immediately went about setting up the rest of the camp, acting as if nothing strange had happened. Gandalf and the hobbits just sat there in shock. Eventually Pippin broke the silence.  
  
Pippin: Okay, now I'm scared.  
  
Gandalf: We all are Pippin. We all are.  
  
*********************************  
  
(In Mordor)  
  
Sauron the great eye laughed evilly as he watched the Fellowship, which he was able to do as he is extremely powerful and therefore watching some people who are miles and miles away from him shouldn't be any problem.  
  
Sauron: Yes, my spell is working. Soon those four shall be the members of my new boy band and no one will be able to stop me. Mwa ha ha.  
  
(AN - Okay, I don't know how an eye can talk or laugh, it just can and yes I know that technically Sauron isn't an eye.)  
  
*********************************  
  
(1 year later)  
  
Elves, dwarves, hobbits and men were gathered in front of a massive stage in a field. Suddenly Sauron appeared and floated up to the microphone that was on the stage. All of the elves, dwarves, hobbits and men became silent.  
  
Sauron: I would like to introduce the first ever boy band, created by myself, in Middle Earth. The Fellowship!!!!!!!!  
  
The audience cheered as Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn walked onto the stage and began to sing.  
  
And so ends the tale of the first ever boy band in Middle Earth.  
  
AN - So what do you think? Please review. 


End file.
